


Tangled

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinked—it wasn’t loud enough to be a warning for danger, so Yamamoto simply cocked his head towards the noise. Gokudera was kicking the vending machine, and Yamamoto could swear he could already see a few dents on the metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, Tangled Up In Me (tweaked lyrics, of course, because Gokudera would kill anyone who called him a girl). Set in the future. :D

**Title:** Tangled  
 **Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Words:** 1,360  
 **Notes:** Inspired by the song, Tangled Up In Me (tweaked lyrics, of course, because Gokudera would kill anyone who called him a girl). Set in the future. :D

  
Yamamoto looked through the messages on his cell phone and loosened his tie, wondering if anyone had sent him any messages that he might have missed. No messages. Only two people often sent him messages, anyway—the first one was Tsuna, who was away in Italy for some business. The second one was a few steps away, attending to a vending machine. He put his cell phone away and sighed. He was on his way home from an uneventful day. Since they had changed the future when they were younger, they were bound to have a more peaceful one, save for some extra dangerous trials.

The sky was pitch black and only a few lights were there to guide people.

_Bang!_

He blinked—it wasn’t loud enough to be a warning for danger, so Yamamoto simply cocked his head towards the noise. Gokudera was kicking the vending machine, and Yamamoto could swear he could already see a few dents on the metal.

“You have to put coins in.” Yamamoto said out loud as he tried to bite back a grin.

Gokudera ignored him, and after a few more kicks, gave up and sighed. He hit the machine with the side of his fist and gave Yamamoto a scowl. “Fucking machine ate my coins.”

“You don’t have any more?”

Gokudera scowled again. “It ate my coins.” He repeated. His fingers were twitching for a drag.

Standing up, Yamamoto fumbled in his pockets until he found what he wanted. Gokudera gave a soft growl as he stepped away and let the taller man put in some coins. Yamamoto's fingers stopped over the buttons that asked you what you wanted to purchase. He blinked at Gokudera.

“Cola?”

“Drag.”

Yamamoto pushed buttons and waited for the machine to beep a couple of times. He leaned down and took the box and handed it to his partner, who thanked him in Italian. Yamamoto smiled to himself because he knew Gokudera only spoke in Italian when he was too angry, too upset, too happy, or too embarrassed. He hoped it was one of the last two—or both.

Gokudera ripped the new pack open and plucked one in between his lips. He watched as Yamamoto opened his cell phone again. “Why the hell do you keep looking at that?”

“Because,” Yamamoto muttered, not really paying attention. “Tsuna hasn’t told us what time to pick him up from the airport tomorrow.”

A puff of smoke.

“Hn.” Gokudera replied simply. Yamamoto sighed and put the cell phone back—no messages. “I’m heading home.” The Italian mumbled.

He was stopped by Yamamoto’s hand on his shoulder.

“You want to stay over? It’s pretty late.”

Gokudera stared, crushed the cigarette between gritted teeth and said, “Hell, no.”

Yet he stayed over.

……………

_Honk! Hoooonk!_

Yamamoto wanted to melt into his seat from the embarrassment. It was a fortunate thing that the vehicle was heavily tinted.

Gokudera cursed in Italian and reached over to beat the wheel which Yamamoto was holding. The cars in front of them were already starting to honk back, which just resulted in more noise from Gokudera. “Why the hell are you driving, anyway?!” Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto.

“…Because you said I wasn’t allowed in the passenger seat.” Yamamoto replied simply.

The Italian boy settled back in his seat, remembering why he made that rule in the first place. Whenever he drove, Yamamoto would always get bored and do so many distracting actions that would often result in an accident, or something close to that.

Tsuna should have been waiting in the airport for around an hour now.

“I shouldn’t have fucking stayed over.” Gokudera muttered in Italian. He crossed his arms. There had been a lot of touching, heated skin, tangled legs—that resulted in barely no sleep, getting up too late, and missing the message from the Tenth. Gokudera had kicked Yamamoto off the bed when he read from the message that they were already late.

“Hm?”

Gokudera ignored him.

……………

When Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the Vongola Airport (yes, that’s how rich the family had become) it was bare empty except for the Private jet some mechanics were maintaining to. Gokudera exhaled some smoke and looked around with a grim look.

_Beep-beep._

A message from Tsuna—“ _Guys, sorry, but Dino offered to take me home. I hope you don’t mind. Neither of you replied, so I assumed you didn’t get it._ ”

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at eachother.

“I thought you replied?!” Gokudera yelled, trying his best not to fling his cell phone at the other man.

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. “I thought you did because you read it. Sorry.”

“You fucking grabbed the cell phone right out of my hand after I read it!”

He blinked. “But you looked like you needed a Good Morning Ki—“

Gokudera hit him on the forehead with the back of his cell phone.

……………

Gokudera apologized profusely, even when Tsuna told him repeatedly that it had been an honest mistake and he didn’t mind. Yamamoto apologized once and then clapped him on the back, welcoming him back.

Tsuna put a piece of bread in his mouth and said, “But, curiously, how come neither of you replied?”

Yamamoto laughed. “I misunderstood and thought Gokudera already did that, and he thought I already replied.”

Blink-blink.

“That was five in the morning.” Tsuna said. “In Japan, anyway.”

“Hm?” Yamamoto said dumbly.

“You guys were talking at five in the morning?” Tsuna tilted his head in question.

“No.” The dark-haired boy shook his head. “We saw the message when we woke up at around noon.”

Blink-blink. Gokudera entered the kitchen with a yawn.

“Y-you woke up at the same time?” Tsuna asked.

“What are you guys talking abou—“ Gokudera was cut off by Yamamoto.

“Well, yeah, he kinda kicked me off the bed.”

Gokudera hit Yamamoto for the third time that day.

……………

This time, it was Yamamoto who apologized profusely. Gokudera scowled at him all day and told him there were some things you didn’t need to tell other people, and that, no, he wasn’t forgiven. Yamamoto even tried being funny once and apologized in Italian (he picked up a few words over the years) and Gokudera had glared at him because his accent was all wrong.

“Don’t talk to me ever again.”

Yamamoto grimaced. “Okay.”

Staring back at him, Gokudera raised an eyebrow. “What’s that? Reverse psychology?”

The dark-haired boy laughed. “Is it working?”

Gokudera fought back a smirk. “You fucking suck at it.”

That evening, Hibari came back to the headquarters drenched in blood. He muttered some names as Dino tended to him. Yamamoto had stayed quiet when Dino spoke to Gokudera, in Italian, and only the two of them understood the conversation.

“Should we tell Yamamoto?”

Yamamoto looked at Dino. He had spoken in Italian, but the dark-haired boy could recognize his name anywhere.

The silver-haired Italian exhaled smoke and stared at Yamamoto. “No.” He said in Japanese.

Even when Yamamoto asked for the rest of the evening Gokudera wouldn’t tell Yamamoto what that was about.

Yamamoto didn’t get any sleep that night.

……………

He found out the next day—his dad was dead, the body never recovered. Gokudera exhaled more smoke as he watched Yamamoto massage his temples. They both thought they had prevented that incident from happening all those years ago.

“You pissed I told them not to tell you?” Gokudera muttered.

Yamamoto shook his head.

“You should be.”

The dark-haired boy looked up at Gokudera. “What?”

“You’re not pissed your old man died. You’re not pissed I told them not to tell you. Fuck, you really are a freak, are you?!”

Yamamoto hit him in the face. His stick fell to the ground as his back hit the wall behind him.

“There you go.” Gokudera grinned, but Yamamoto was no longer around to hear him.

……………

“Sorry.” Yamamoto said the next day. “I wasn’t angry at you.”

Gokudera stared as Yamamoto took a seat beside him. “I don’t care.”

Silence.

“But it made you feel better, right?” Gokudera asked. Yamamoto could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes.” The dark-haired boy laughed.

“Good.” Gokudera replied, in Italian. “Fuck you.”

Yamamoto smiled as Gokudera put a hand on his dark hair and held his head tightly in place. He wasn’t smoking, which Yamamoto knew was a good sign. What was an even better sign was when the Italian roughly pulled him down by his tie and bit down on his lower lip.

“Fuck me.” Gokudera said, still in Italian. There was no way he would translate that to Japanese.

Yamamoto understood him all the same.

**End.**

_Get Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetman_

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the one who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the one you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the one that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me  



End file.
